


hooked on all these feelings

by Sylvalum



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cream is their daughter, F/F, Fire, Fluff, Friendship, Holding Hands, Prompt: protection, Prompt: teamwork, Sonic WLW month, alright not literally but you know, prompt: future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvalum/pseuds/Sylvalum
Summary: “This place is so dull, so empty! …Though at least I have you,” Amy says almost absently, smiling warmly at her.





	hooked on all these feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a few of Sonic WLW month's (check it out on tumblr) prompts.

**1**

Amy never trusted Mephiles. She said he looked like a corpse, acted like a creep, and his intentions were as shady as his looks. Simultaneously, Blaze simply carried around that nagging feeling of _wrong_ whenever Mephiles approached, silently trying to piece things together, not saying much but always keeping an eye on him. Amy noticed how suspicious Mephiles acted, but what’s more: she realised Blaze wasn’t telling everything, too…

However Blaze didn’t have any evidence, nothing to add to Amy’s theories, and why make her girlfriend even more anxious? …Was Amy even that anxious? Small but fierce; she could beat Mephiles if he tried anything, that Blaze was sure of… but something wasn’t right.

“-and where are his hideouts, anyway? It’s like he just appears in a cloud of smoke, _poof_ , as soon as someone gets irritated enough.”

“As soon as _you_ get cross enough,” Blaze added, something between teasing and fondness. “We haven’t really seen any other inhabitants in… two months?” _We’re dying out_ , said the grimmest of her inner voices. She choked it; they still had hope.

“ _Three,_ ” corrects Amy with a sigh. “This place is so dull, so empty!” A beat. “…Though at least I have you,” she says almost absently, smiling warmly at Blaze.

Blaze flushes, and stammers, “I’m the one who is fortunate.”

“Nuh-uh. _I_ have the most awesome girlfriend.”

“I object, since it is clearly _I_ who have the most wonderful girlfriend.”

Amy swats at Blaze’s arm playfully. “C’mon, _my_ girlfriend is the prettiest. She’s got these lovely eyes, and such a cute smile-“

“But _my_ girlfriend is simply the cutest. Plus she’s always optimistic and trying her very best-“

“Oh, stop it. My girlfriend have these amazing fire-powers, and I would be dead without her.”

A stillness in their banter. Blaze hesitates, Amy’s smile slipping – had they joked too far? Blaze takes a deep breath and counters with, “I could say the same. And seeing as I can’t cook-“

“Oh, I get it,” Amy chuckles, patting her arm before taking her hand. Blaze blushes again, and Amy giggles and leans in to peck her on the cheeks. 

_…I’m still the most fortunate._

-Mephiles wouldn't stand a chance.

**3 & 7**

_I refuse, I refuse_ , shouts a voice in Amy’s head as a too-late response to his taunts, metal buckling and breaking, cables snapping and glass shattering before her hammer and her fury. The rest of their team – they’re gone, somewhere, she _doesn’t know_ and it hurts, hurts- Chaos, Cream is still trapped. But Blaze is here. They both had fought their way out of their cells, and ran into each other in the corridor-

(“Blaze?” She stumbles to a halt, Blaze crashing into a wall as she veers to the side. “Blaze!”

“Amy,” Blaze says, hurried, already on the move. “We need to get to the others. Can you-“

“I’ve still got my hammers.” _Oh, alright then_.)

Amy hits with her hammer, swings at them, bats away attacks rather than side-stepping. And it’s over so fast, leaving only a wave of adrenaline and emotions to slowly ebb away.  
Except then Blaze tilts her head at her from the doors, motioning, and Amy starts running. They dash side by side through a corridor, through another… they find the stairs, eventually. And Blaze jumps ahead down into the darkness, her tail flickering behind her.

Amy follows, and Blaze lights her hands on fire to show the way. 

The walls, the cavernous doorways and alcoves inching away through the dark; they’re painted in sloppy strokes of light, shadows moving rapidly after them. They’re not slowing down, and soon the ceiling starts dripping, and soon voices come echoing from the dark.

“Cream,” Amy and Blaze says in unison. Amy states it with urgency, Blaze breathing it just as anxiously. They lock eyes, turn left, and carry on.

When they finally burst inside of the holding cell, Cream cries out in joy, and runs toward them. Amy catches her, embracing her, _she’s safe,_ while Cheese twitters happily floating above them. And Blaze watches, smiles faintly, and then Amy grabs her wrist and yanks her into the hug so promptly that the cat lets out a yelp and quickly lets the flames die. The darkness hits like a punch, and Blaze lets out a soft _oomph_ as Amy slings an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

“Thank you so much for rescuing me,” Cream says because she’s polite. And then, because she’s worried, “Did you find Tails? He might have gotten out on his own, but…”

“No, we haven’t seen him.” But-“ Amy says quickly, “He’s smart, and he can fight in a pinch.”

“I know.” Softly. Cream asks, “What happened to the others? I didn’t see…”

“Silver went ahead to attempt infiltrating another base,” answers Blaze, and twists to the side, like she’s either trying to escape or get comfortable. Amy leans into her side, and she stills. Cream pats Amy’s hand, and then a tiny paw pats her on her head. Cheese. Amy smiles.

“Don’t worry, girls. We’ll get our friends out.”

“Certainly,” Blaze adds. And then a hand takes Amy’s, and she grins so wide and bright.

“Of course we will.” Cream agrees. And when they untangle themselves, Amy doesn’t let go off Blaze’s hand – so they stand in darkness for a total of ten seconds, before Blaze finally lights her other hand and quickly looks away to hide her blush. Cream looks at them both kindly, like she _understands_ , and pads in front, Cheese bobbing after her and babbling in chao. Amy presses Blaze’s hand one last time, lets go, and follows, Blaze going last in their little group…

And Amy glances back once, feeling brave, and grins at Blaze. The cat flushes, and smiles back.


End file.
